The present invention relates to whisks and, more particularly, to an improved whisk structure for retaining whisking elements in a handle.
A whisk is a kitchen implement used for the hand beating of certain foodstuffs, such as eggs, cream, oils, potatoes, and the like, and is usually fabricated from a plurality of wire whisking loops that are retained in a handle that is oftentimes fabricated from helically wound wire. The whisk is grasped and moved in a closed, circular path to beat the foodstuffs. Where metal wire loops are used as the whisking elements, the whisk can have a long service life since the metal whisk loops rarely break or wear. However, with the introduction of fine porcelain cooking pots and bowls with aesthetically attractive glazed finishes and/or non-stick coatings, traditional metal whisks are less useful since the rubbing of the metal whisk loop against the interior of the bowl can cause surface scratches, crazing, or, in the case of ceramic bowls, can breakdown or otherwise destroy the glazed surface of the bowl. Likewise, metal whisking loops can destroy non-stick finishes and coatings. In addition to the damage to the interior of the bowl or pot, metal whisking loops can leave metal deposits or traces from the whisking element on the interior surface of the bowl or pot.
While plastic-coated whisk loops and non-metallic whisking loops have been used, for example, bamboo whisk elements, the plastic-coating can wear away in the case of the plastic-coated whisk loop and a non-metallic material, such as bamboo, is oftentimes less durable than a metal whisk loop because of a tendency to absorb moisture.
In general whisk loops are permanently formed to or otherwise molded to the whisk handle. In this situation, a broken whisk element requires that the entire whisk be discarded since a single whisk loop cannot be replaced.